The Odd Family
by abb3d
Summary: A mother and her children. Some call them beasts, some call them family. Some just stay away as far as possible from them.


A war is raging. Brothers fighting brothers, man killing man. Humans wasting away strength and throwing away their lives for some man they call leader, for some land they claim to be theirs, for some god they call true.

Humans, what a strange breed of creatures. For something so weak, to fragile; to be so versetile and so, adaptable.

Vampires, Wizards &amp; Witches, Elfves, Goblins, Giants. And Werewolves. Strong, ancient, superior in any physical and spiritual way. And yet WE have become out of the norm? The gods must have taken pity on the miserable things. So fallible, so easy to corrupt, so light of heart: and yet the allfather took it upon himself to help them. This great burden, this guilt to see the creatures he once with his brothers molded out of their image, to see them being slaughtered, to see them being _ruled_.

But I do not blame the allfather, no. It is not his fault that he felt guilt on the behalf of his children, how could he? They were his children: so he gave them the ability to speak, and to write: to learn. Learn how to become superior; how to hunt the hunters, how to kill the killers. They became what the allfather could not even imagine. He was proud, and they were content.

For years they worshipped the gods, the allfather, for hundreds of years, for thousands! And yet...they were corrupted. They fell to greed.

The heathens came from the south, bearing words of glory and wealth, if they only convert and hail the dead man on the cross. They abandonded the old ways, for gold and silver. For power and glory. And the gods abandoned them...

Slaughter was carried out in the name of the southern prophet, forcing a faith on people that did not want it. What did the humans to then? The pride of the allfather? They left. They saw that their brethren was weak, they saw themself weak. They set sail to the east, to find the land that they would call their new home, a land unhospitable; of ice and snow. So cold that they though they had come to the underworld it self. But did they perish? No, They persevered.

They found a way to conquer this new land in the name of the allfather, so that he once again could be proud. They built homes, they built families, they built a new _life_. The allfather saw what his children would do: What they would suffer through just to appease him. And the pride he felt could not have been greater, for they had built a new home in the places of very Hel just for him.

So he gave them a gift.

A gift of strength.

_A gift of the beast._

Iceland, 5th of December, 1914

_**General viewpoint**_

Walking through the knee-deep snow, and the howling wind, is a man. A man wearing a thick winter coat, made of furs. With him he has three other men, wearing similar fur-coats to him. They struggle on through the snow. Long do they wander, through the biting cold and whipping wind.

For almost hours they suffer the harshness of the land, seemingly never to find what they are looking for. But the man spots it; He glimpses through the white to see yellow and flickering red. Fire. He speeds up, eager to get out of the cold. His companions speeds up behind him, them eager also to get some warmth. They get closer to the flickering torches, standing on either side in front of a giant wooden house, with two massive gates as the enterpiece. He looks around himself, searching for something. _Someone_. He spots none; he turns to the gates and bangs on one of them. They stand there, the cold starting to become unbearable.

He reaches to bang on the gate once again, but the gates begin to creak as they open before them. He lets out a sigh of air he did not even know he had held in, his breath blowing away in the wind.

The gates open, and the light inside is almost blinding. He walks inside, his comapnions doing the same. Inside, as his vision adapts from the initial blinding, there is a giant hall, with voices talking, laughing and cheering. Long tables are scattered around this wast hall, with people sitting around: both adults and children. He feels his coat being taken off his person, and turns his head. He sees a man, taller than him, with darkish-brown skin and black curly hair. He lets the man take off his coat; the man, what he assumes to be the servant, does the same for his other companions, takes a bow and hurries off to dispose of the clothing for now. The man turns to face into hall again, he can hear the gates closing behind him with a loud thud that echoes in the hall. Everything becomes silent, every eye on his person.

The man, out off his coat and in from the snow and wind, is a handsome man. He has a pale complexion, with blonde hair reaching down just over his ears. His face, though very handsome with sharp features, seems very young. Almost a teenager in the eyes of spectators.

The blonde stares ahead, to the very end of the hall, where there is a throne of wood, and woman in a black dress sitting on it, staring at him. He begins walking towards her.

_**Mother Odd viewpoint**_

At the large gates there stands a man, or perhaps a boy? He certainly looks young enough. Very handsome, too. Behind him stands three other men, though they lack the importance of this boy.

I smirk when he begins walking towards me, the three men walking close behind him.

_He seems very confident, though I imagine he has reasons for being it._

Everyones eyes is upon him.

_I can imagine why, there certainly is not every day a outsider comes into this hall. And certainly not one looking like this. Blonde? How long ago since I was with a blonde man.._

I sigh wistfully.

_Perhaps if he is as I imagine him being, I could have a little fun as well?_

I close my eyes and shiver.

_Oh it was a really long time ago I was with a man.._

I open my eyes again, the man is standing infront of me. I inspect him.

_He really is handsome, and blue eyes? My my, this is really becoming better and better.._

I give him a sensual smile.

''Well now, what a handsome boy you are. It is not everyday we get visitors, and certainly not as good-looking as you.'' I say, standing up from the throne and approach him, swaying my hips.

I stop infront of him, and look down on him.

''You are short though, but I'd imagine that will fix it self given time, hm?'' I say offhandedly, with a grin. I turn around and walk up to my throne, feeling his eyes on my swaying hips, and sit down again. I twirl my black hair around my finger.

''Well, now that you are here handsome, How about you give me your name, hm?''

''Gellert Grindelwald, madame.'' he said in a deep cultured voice, and took a small bow.

I shivered.

_Oh that voice, this boy better not be a man-lover, or I'll just have to force him.._

''Oh, deary, there is no need to call me Madame, hm? Just call me Asa, would you?'', I said giving him a smile.

He smiled back at me, and responded ''Of course, Asa.''

My smile widened, ''Good! Now that we have established whom we are, why don't you tell me what you want?'' I said, staring into his blue eyes.

''Thank you, You are probably aware of mainland europe regarding the magical society, correct?'' he asked.

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

''In this magical society, there arquite a few, _undesirables_. Undesirables that would they simply dissapear, the society would be better off, you understand?'' he asked with a smile.

_Oh?_

''Hm, undesirables? And what does this have to do with me then?'' I asked.

_Oh, I know exactly what has to do with me._

''Well, Asa, from what I understand, you have certain, gift?''

_Yes, and what a wonderful gift it is.._

''Gift eh? From what I understand this gift is branded foul and quite undesirable in your society boy...'' I quipped.

''Of course you are right, but I do not. I certainly do not think this gift you foul or else, rather I think of it as something that could change that would brand it as such.'' he explained.

''Handsome and a flatterer! Why you surely are to good to be true. But you still haven't told me what you want..''

''In order to change, my society, I would need help from you and your kind.'' he said.

'' 'my kind', you say? And what exactly are my kind, boy?'' my tone lowering itself a bit, bordering to a growl.

The boy seemes hesitant on what to say.

''You are werewolves, are you not?'' he questioned, confusion hidden in his voice.

''Werewolves?! Hah!'' I laughed out, ''We certainly are not werewolves! We are something superior to that! Are we not children?'' I asked out to the hall.

An overwhelming 'Yes, mother.' was heard, thundering in the hall.

The boy seemed even more confused now, I decided to spare him the explanation.

''Well, Maybe one could say that we are werewolves. But even if I were to help you, lend you some of my children for your cause, What would I gain? Surely you know that we have no interest in your society, being isolated out here?'' I asked with a smile, and I could see that he had to suppress a shiver.

''W-well, I can pay you handsomely if you-'' he tried to bargain, but I cut him off.

''I have no need for either gold or silver, boy.'' I said. Staring into those blue eyes.

He seemed stunned for a bit, but he finally snapped out of it.

''Well, what do you require then in exchange for your help?'' he asked, his smile unwavering.

I smiled at him, and stood up from my throne and walked toward him and whispered in his ear.

_''I would like you to father a child for me.''_

I stood back to see his response, and it was certainly amusing seeing him blush up a storm.

After a while of thinking, he simply nodded. I grinned, showing off my canines. I took his hand gently in mine and started to walk towards a side room.

''Jon, my son.'' I called out, and an armored man wearing a iron harness, sword on his hip, shield on his back, leather pants and iron boots stepped up to me. He had brown hair, suntanned white skin and a scar across his eye.

''Yes, mother?'' he askes in a gravely voice.

''Jon, be a dear and have keep everything under control, will you? And get his-'' i waved towards the blonde, ''-companions well nourished while I am away?''

He nodded, I patted his cheek softly and started walking to the room, my prize well in hand.

We reached the room, I opened the wooden-door and pushed the boy inside, and locked the door behind me as I entered. He turned around do say something but I just leaned down to kiss him, my tongue demanding access into his lips. He opened his mouth to allow it entrance. Tongues fought for dominance, but he seemed a little inexperienced.

_A virgin? How fun! _I thought with glee.

I broke off the kiss and heard him pant, and I pushed him down to sit on the bed that was conveniantly placed in the room.

I started to pull of my dress, and growled sensually at him, ''Oh we are going to have fun boy...''

The rest of the night, moans and screams were heard from the room, as they echoed into the hall.


End file.
